Holly's Dilemma
by KiD Ent
Summary: This takes place directly after Steven, Greg, and the Gems left Pink Diamond's zoo. Holly Blue now possesses important information that is best kept secret for the sake of her own good, but will business continue on as usual at the zoo? Or will the agate crack under pressure?
1. Anger

She just watched; there on her knees, staring in shock as the ban of dastardly rebels retreated off in the roaming eye. The famethyst cheered them on in glee as they left, but one gem wasn't cheering at all.

"Get off of me you insufferable halfwits!" Holly Blue shouted as her expression faded from shock to anger, "Disperse to your cubbys immediately you useless so called quartz soldiers!"

The mood quickly died down as the amethyst soldiers left to their living quarters. Soon after, Holly finally stood up and paced about the entrance of the docking area.

"What am I going to do?" she pondered, "Blue would have my gem if she discovered what happened here, but getting those dults to keep their yaps shut isn't likely to be a hard task."

* * *

Holly was now making her way down the pink corridor to have a word with the famethyst, but just before she could get within yards of a diamond door it suddenly opened, she gazed in awe as the towering yellow being stepped out of it along with her smaller pearl counterpart. Holly nervously snapped into her best most inconspicuous diamond salute.

"Ah, there you are agate," Yellow Diamond addressed, "I must say, the upkeep here is very satisfactory."

The agate's cheeks instantly blushed a dark blue from the compliment, "Thank you Yellow Diamond," she replied in flattery, "I do my best."

"Hm, indeed, but this isn't the type of work that should by assigned to an important gem such as yourself isn't it?" Yellow Diamond continued, "I find Blue's use of her court to be very questionable at times, nevertheless, I have to be going now."

Yellow Diamond was right and Holly knew very well, an agate's purpose isn't being the caretaker of some remote outpost. Likewise, the diamond walked off; the heels she sported made loud knocks against floor due to her immense size, but just before her pearl could access the door panel she turned around.

"Oh and please inform Blue that her visitation time here is very limited, for she is needed in the Beta Orime System."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." Holly replied in assurance.

"Good, that will be all."

Holly eased out of her pose when she went through the door and had breathe a heavy sigh of relief. The agate felt like she was on top of the universe for the moment due to her admiration for the diamond and the recognition she recieved from her, but that feeling slowly fizzled away and was replaced with disgust when she arrived at the entrance door of the famethyst's living quarters. She entered in and they all quickly snapped into a diamond salute.

"You worthless Earth gravels could've prevented that, but you didn't. Instead you assisted them by letting them escape!" Holly yelled at them, getting increasingly pissed by the second, "Which is treason, and there will be consequences; I have to relay an important message to Blue Diamond, and I WILL BE BACK."

* * *

8XG saw the angry gem leave the room and resumed the conversation she was having with 8XL.

"Did you see that pearl's weapon?!" She fascinatingly asked the other amethyst.

"Yeah, and that fusion!" 8XL responded, "It was amazing."

"Yeah I know, I've never seen anything like it, but what do you think Holly's going to do to us when she gets back?"

8XL's eyes apprehensively darted at the entrance door, "Maybe the usual, y'know, yell at us some more and give a long lecture about how great she is and how great Blue Diamond is and so on."

"Yeah, it was all worth it anyway, we finally got to meet 8XM." 8XH added.

"Yep, remember when we thought she wasn't going to emerge? And all those days we waited?"

The famethyst's eyes all looked up reminiscent of the time, then the entrance door opened once again.


	2. Wrath

"ATTEN-TION!" Holly snapped, stepping into the room.

The soldiers promptly assembled into two rows and presented their diamond salutes. Holly then walked up and down each row, inspecting them with a stern facial expression. The amethysts' eyes were all fixated on the agate and nervously followed her, anxiously anticipating what she's going to do next. Then, the anxiety turned into dread when she slowly extracted the electric whip.

"You incompetent fools violated the Ordinance of Conduct, and that is punishable by physical disciplinary action."

This hadn't been the first time the famethyst had seen that whip, but on the rare occasion that it were to ever appear they knew what was coming next. Violating the OOC is indeed a serious offense, and the soldiers knew that for a fact.

"Consider this mercy, for I could have you all shattered!" Holly scolded.

ZAPP! KA-POW! Cried the whip, as the furious agate cracked it in the air; the amethyst soldiers flinching in response. The whip then struck 9XF across her left shoulder causing the gem to hit the floor, stunned, and trembling in pain. Holly targeted 6 others and lashed them gruesomely, and Carnelian consequently ended up in her field of view, and could only stare; paralyzed in horror she saw the whip rise in front of her she then tightly closed her eyes accepting the electric fate that's about to be brought down upon her.

"NOO!" Skinny cried out, launching herself in front of Carnelian in order to protect her best friend from the impact. The tip of the whip contacted her back with the force of a striking cobra, shocking her mid-air before she hit the floor.

* * *

Thinking; many thoughts, stray thoughts, terrifying, good, psychotic, inquisitive, depressing, cautious, unknown thoughts. Wy-Six just sat there curled up in a fearful ball against a tree, thinking, and most of these new thoughts stemmed from this new feeling called hurt. The distraught human finally opened his eyes, only to see his fellow zoomen fast asleep soothed and calmed by the aid of their amethyst caretakers, the hysteria ending hours ago and they've since left.

'It's still dark,' Wy-Six thought, 'I must get sleep.'

The troubled human managed to do so, though with hardship for he also experienced nightmares of the recent events. The sun rose, but Wy-Six felt that there was something different about the world, as if he was seeing it through an entirely different perspective. Was it the exposure to "hurt" that was causing this? Nevertheless he continued on with the daily routine. The fruit was blue today, and blue was his favorite color. This made it exceptionally enticing for some odd reason, yet, then it happened.

"Ah!" Wy-Six cried out.

Hurt, except it was different this time, this was physical. Of course at the age of youth the little voice taught them to chew the fruit slowly, but who would've thought that biting your tongue were to cause such a feeling?

"Are you okay Wy-Six?" Jay-Ten said approaching him with a worried expression.

"Yes, I am okay," he assured, but was far from it, "thank you Jay-Ten".

She gave him a smile and put a flower in his hair, which made him feel better. But, why? This feeling was the sympathy that Wy-Six felt from Jay-Ten, yet the Zoomans rarely ever had reason to express sympathy for hurt presumably didn't exist, though if they did it was simply meaningless. Then something else happened, a new feeling, something strange. This feeling came when he looked into to the radiant green eyes of Jay-Ten, however he brushed it off, it was bath time anyway.

The lukewarm water was very relaxing as it always is; Wy-Six got in for a swim but it was short lived. He was sitting against a tree now, occasionally rubbing his forehead, contemplating thought.

'Why did I tell Jay-Ten that I was okay, when I was not?' he wondered, 'I told her something that was not accurate with the way I felt at the time.'

Wy-Six just couldn't comprehend what it meant to do such a thing, but unbeknownst to him he told a lie. This train of thought was quickly broken when a Jay-Ten dived for a splash. He complemented her though she couldn't hear him because she was still under water. She finally resurfaced and slicked her wet hair back from obscuring her vision. Her upper body was still wet and so were the thin loin cloths as they stuck to her skin revealing more definition to her figure, because of this those feelings found there way back to him.

The way she looked was oddly mesmerizing and he just couldn't break the focus he had on her. He'd never felt this way about Jay-Ten before or about anyone or anything ever, nonetheless she was climbing the waterfall now to go for another splash, but this time going higher than where she would usually dive from. This triggered something inside of Wy-Six a strange sense of bewilderment and protectiveness as if the feeling of hurt had awakened instincts that were suppressed a long time ago. Before she could jump he instantly hopped to his feet to address her.

"Jay-Ten wait!" He warned, "Don't do it, you could get hurt!"

The word sounded as if it went off like a grenade, causing all of the other zooman in the immediate vicinity to cower in fear.

"But Wy-Six," said Gee-Seven, a fellow zooman that had enough courage to respond to his claim, "The hurt is gone now."

Wy-Six looked at the white-skinned, blue eyed, redhead, slightly younger female for a moment and replied.

"No, it is not."

 **A/N Don't expect frequent updates (busy life) I will try to update when I can. Also, if you haven't already noticed this story is going to be told from various POV's (first person, second person, third person etc.) so forgive me if it confuses you at times. All feedback, good or bad, is greatly appreciated; thanks for reading.**


	3. Consciousness

"What do you mean?" Asked Ar-Twelve, a slightly older caramel-skinned, curly haired, zooman.

"Hurt is not gone, it is everywhere," Wy-Six responded, "just look around."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity began to cautiously scan their surroundings, and at this point Jay-Ten climbed down from the waterfall and emerged from the pool to confront her distressed friend.

"What is the matter Wy-Six?" she began, "You are acting strange."

"Everything is the matter," Wy-Six replied, whilst stressfully clenching his hair, "I've begun to think things that shouldn't be thought, and see things that shouldn't be seen."

Jay-Ten then grabbed his hand in an attempt to show some level of comfort, "I... I.. don't understand," she said, "are you scared?"

Wy-Six only sighed.

* * *

The sun turned into the moon signaling that bath time was over and that bedtime was now, likewise, the voice had announced this of course. Everyone had disbanded from the bathing area to their respected sleeping places. Wy-Six lay cuddled on a bush thoughts racing as usual until they were interrupted by a noise nearby.

"Psst."

It sounded as if it were a sharp whisper of wind and ignoring it the first time the man grew concerned when he heard it a second.

"Psst."

The tired zooman was up to investigate now, so he moved over to the noises' presumed area of origin.

"Hey, over here." Said a low whispering voice.

This frightened Wy-Six a bit, but curiosity overwhelmed him. The voice came from a very large bush, comprised of medium sized shrubs manipulated to grow tightly together. He entered the bush and inside was a small enclosed space with wooden objects resembling tables, drawers, and even a minuscule chest. The enclosure's only inhabitant sat crisscross in the middle of it grasping two leaf covered objects. It was Oh-Zero, an older dark-skinned zooman, he was shorthaired, and had a mustache with strands of grey. Despite this prone position he was the tallest of all the zoopeople and the most mysterious; he never talked and almost always kept private.

"Oh-Zero it's you?" Wy-Six began, "Were you making the noise? What are you doing here, and what are these strange things?"

The man brought his index finger to his lips in a gesture to silence him. He then presented the leaf covered objects to Wy-Six who immediately began to inspect them.

"What are these?" He questioned.

"Gems." Oh-Zero responded in his deep bewildering voice.

They were tightly wrapped in layers of thin leaves which most likely prevented the beings from reforming. One was definitely an amethyst cut, the other was a spherical oval, and another was tetrahedron shaped.

"But, how? And why?" Wy-Six questioned in awe.

Oh-Zero took the gems back.

"You have been awakened young one, and you have many questions," he responded, now holding the gems up, "but they possess the answers. And now that I've found another like me... we can access them."


	4. Avoidance

Wy-Six sat gazing in awe, he couldn't comprehend what was more incredible, all of the interesting objects in this hidden space, the poofed gems presented before him, or the fact that Oh-Zero spoke an entire sentence.

Nevertheless he did have questions, but he couldn't quite understand just how a couple of odd looking leaves would provide the answers to them.

"But.. Oh-Zero these aren't Gems." Wy-Six said skeptically, "Gems are big like us, these are small."

The mysterious zooman shook his head in dismissal of his skepticism, "Gems are not like us. They look like us, but these... these are what they truly are."

Wy-Six gave the man a disgruntled facial expression in reaction to the statement, and Oh-Zero only gave him an optimistic half-smirk in return, moreover, he watched as the old zooman gathered the stones and crawled out his crisscrossed position over to one of the makeshift chest looking boxes.

"I have much to tell you about the untrue world in which we live." He said upon returning. "Meet me here at resting time and we will find the answers you and I seek."

* * *

Holly was in the uppermost level of the zoo now pacing about the observation deck. Above through the indestructible transparent dome was a breathtaking view of the gas giant that the station orbited; a Blue Diamond claimed planet, as well as the reddish-orange bulbous surveillance eye that orbited the zoo itself. It had been a few hours since Blue had finished her mourning, leaving the atmosphere to retain the dullness that it had before she and Yellow arrived.

"Everything is fine, Yellow doesn't know, Blue doesn't know, therefore everything can go back to normal." Holly reassured herself, trying to relieve the edge of the unfathomable events that had recently transpired.

She now stepped out of the elevator that lead from the deck, and made her way down a corridor which had door at the end that opened automatically upon her entering it. This was the entrance to her room, it had a cyan interior with various gem related objects organized about. She dusted off a rack of assorted gem destabilizers before taking a seat on her thrown-like chair.

Upon doing so a panel display had opened and the agate had begun to uninterestingly tinker with the various symbols that flashed on and across the screen, minutes later a transmission had abruptly interrupted this activity.

An immediate feeling of dread had engulfed Holly upon viewing who was sending the transmission. It was her manager.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'what could she possibly want?'

Holly then immediately answered the transmission whilst instantly snapping in to a diamond salute.

"Holly Blue Agate 5NX facet 42 at your leisure." She said sternly.

"At ease." The high ranking gem responded, prompting her to end the salute. "How did the Diamond visitation go? We're there any problems? Did they have any complaints?" The manager questioned in a near interrogative tone.

"Everything went well no issues to report." Holly responded, trying to sound as professional as she possibly could, tyring her best to prevent any nervousness from seeping through the façade.

"Good," the manager replied, now less intimidating, "hard to imagine that place was actually a very popular attraction."

"Aristocratic gems of all courts from vast colonies would come there just to see the interesting humans of earth." She continued, now looking up in reminiscence. "Then one day a moissanite along with her pearl had seemingly vanished, of course this was a time when Pink Diamond allowed gems inside the enclosure to observe. After that unfortunate occurence only gems with proper authorization are allowed inside now, it only takes one careless gem to ruin it for the rest of us I suppose."

"Indeed, my liege." Holly affirmed.

"How about those amethyst? Have they been giving you any trouble as of recent?"

Holly had to be very careful when approaching this question. An irresolute answer could prompt the strict manager to replace them with a new set of amethyst, which would surely give them a chance to rat out everything that recently transpired.

"No, no trouble at all." She said with deceptive confidence.

"Are you sure? I'm starting to question their competence. Seeing as how a team of them were sent inside the enclosure to find and recover those missing gems," she said now looking over to read another screen, "and according to this report all had returned empty handed, all but one."

Any sign of nervousness would arise immediate suspicion, but this statement made Holly's faux demeanor reach a point of criticality.

"Nevertheless, that was a very long time ago wasn't it? I've confidence that you've straightened them out since then."

"Absolutely, my liege." Holly responded in relief.

"Good. Now agate, were those missing gems ever recovered?" The manager questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not, future search efforts were ceased because Pink Diamond feared for the safety of the humans." She replied. "Unfortunately Pink Diamond's untimely demise only further complicated the situation here, access to this outpost was completely restricted, only the Diamonds can come and go freely now."

"I'm aware." Her manager replied somewhat satisfied at the answer she received. "Tsk, tsk, tsk truly a shame maybe one day the Diamonds will allow its reopening to general courts at large."

'As if.' Holly thought, then proceeded to speak. "Of course this restriction wasn't enforced because of the missing gem debacle. As you may know the, um.. _second incident_ can be attributed to that, my liege."

"Indeed so, Well agate I'll leave you to it," she concluded whilst interacting with a different panel, "I'll be in touch."

Holly found that extremely hard to believe seeing as how she only contacts her on the rarest, of absolute rarest of occasions, likewise, she gave one last salute ending the transmission.


End file.
